Trick and Treat
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Ritsuka has never been very fond of Halloween, so Soubi decided to help him get in the spirit of the holiday.


Kanoi: -hops in with the appearance of a catgirl- HAPPY HALLOWEEN MINNA-SAN!!!!

Youji: -sighs- She's trying to be like us.

Natsuo: No, Youji; she is simply dressed for Halloween.

Youji: Halloween?

Kanoi: HAIIII!!! ANYWAY! This fic is a bit somber for one of my holiday specials, buuuuuttttt the idea hit me earlier, so this is what is being written. It's also kind of a practice on lemony scenes for me. Now, hit it Natsuo!

Natsuo: -stands in a spotlight, dressed as Tuxedo Mask; glances at the audience through the corner of his eye- Kanoi does not own Loveless, so enjoy the illegally written. –throws a rose-

Youji: …

Kanoi: NATSUO! YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME IN TROUBLE!

---------------------------------------------

"So what are you doing tonight, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.

Said boy looked up at the man painting from his spot on the bed.

"What do you mean?" questioned Ritsuka.

Soubi turned and smiled at the young nekoboy.

"Well it **is** Halloween, so are you going to go Trick-or-Treating with Yuiko-chan and Yayoi-kun?" asked the blonde.

Ritsuka's upper lip curled in annoyance.

"Oh please, Soubi. I'm too old for that!" exclaimed the boy as he scowled.

Soubi smiled serenely and said, "What ever you say, Ritsuka," before turning back to his painting.

Ritsuka curled up on Soubi's bed, waiting for the blonde to finish his art project. The boy had had a distaste of Halloween ever since he was little and had received a toothbrush while Trick-or-Treating. Besides, dressing up was so stupid.

After what seemed like forever, Soubi stepped away from his canvas to let his work dry. It was far from done, but he had enough done to be satisfied for the night. He smiled as he looked at Ritsuka on his bed (a very tempting image). The boy was completely in a daze, not even noticing as Soubi walked to him.

"I feel bad that you're not getting anything sweet tonight," said the blonde as he kneeled before Ritsuka.

Soubi's voice caused Ritsuka to jump out of his daze. The catboy blushed lightly in embarrassment for being caught daydreaming.

"It's fine, I don't like Halloween anyway," Ritsuka assured his fighter vehemently.

"But it's not okay, Ritsuka," insisted Soubi.

The sacrifice was about to protest once again, but froze when he saw the look in Soubi's eyes. That look was never good. The boy's fears were confirmed when Soubi leaned up and planted a firm kiss on Ritsuka's lips. Ritsuka let the kiss happen, not bothering to pull away, but was greatly surprised when Soubi didn't pull away. Instead, he did the exact opposite. The fighter's tongue pushed its way into Ritsuka's warm mouth, and started massaging the little pink inhabitant.

Ritsuka blushed slightly when he heard a small moan escape from his throat. The poor boy was too dumbstruck to resist when Soubi pushed the boy back on the bed. Ritsuka's blush deepened when Soubi pulled away and was towering above him, that same look still in his eyes.

"I think I know a way to make you like Halloween," Soubi said lightly, but the look he was giving his sacrifice showed his true intentions had nothing to do with the holiday's pleasantries.

"S-Soubi…. Ears!" sputtered a nervous, tongue-tied Ritsuka.

Soubi smiled at the boy and said, "There are things that don't require the loss of one's ears."

Ritsuka gasped, and to his utter embarrassment, arched up against the man when he felt Soubi's hand on his crotch.

"S-Soubi," gasped Ritsuka, but was cut off by Soubi's mouth on his.

The sound of a zipper filled the thick air of the room.

Soubi placed one kiss on Ritsuka's jaw before lowering his face between the nekoboy's legs. The blond glanced up for a moment, quickly locking eyes with Ritsuka. Said boy swallowed nervously.

All thought was driven from the boy's mind; however, when Soubi's mouth descended onto the head of Ritsuka's penis. The slight suction created by Soubi's mouth was unlike anything the boy had ever before experienced in his life. He couldn't help the cry that escaped from his mouth when the man's tongue flicked across his slit.

Ritsuka sobbed out Soubi's name when the blonde teasingly dragged his tongue up the throbbing vein on the underside of the boy's cock. Ritsuka's inexperienced body couldn't handle much more of Soubi's ministrations. Said boy felt a heat in the pit of his stomach and stiffened. With a coarse scream he came in Soubi's mouth, who calmly swallowed all of the boy's essence.

When Soubi let Ritsuka's now limp member slip from his mouth, he smiled at the sight of the boy. Ritsuka was lying on the bed, breathing heavily and flushed, his hair completely disheveled. Soubi thought he quite liked his sacrifice looking like that.

"So," Soubi drawled, "Do you like Halloween any better now?"

A scarlet blush lit up Ritsuka's face as Soubi deftly dodged a flying pillow.

----------------------------------

Kanoi: Writing lemony scenes and being hungry doesn't work so well I have decided. Anyway, concrit would be greatly appreciated as I'm trying to get better at lemons. As it is, I've been told I'm a bit too objective, which I am rather apt to believe. So, please let me know how I did. Any comments you have would be much appreciated.

Youji: -from somewhere in the background- NATSUO!!!

Natsuo: -runs past Kanoi- THE MASKED AVENGER HAS STRUCK AGAIN!!! –cackles-

Kanoi: …


End file.
